Kettles with a stand are very useful in cooking, They can come with a stand, and a burner beneath the bottom of the kettle. If the kettle is very large, lifting and pouring the kettle full of a hot liquid can be very dangerous. Some kettles thus have a rotation means, such has having supports on either side of the kettle that allows the kettles to rotate. Such a rotation capability can make the kettle more dangerous, because if the point of rotation is in the mid line of the kettle, there is no resistance to rotating the kettle, and it can easily spill the contents of hot liquid too rapidly or accidentally.